


false opposition.

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dangerous game they had started to play all those months ago. A steady build up of taunts, lingering touches, and prolonged stares that had them both crossing the line in their rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	false opposition.

“Someone might see.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

Squall’s hiss that announced his dislike of Seifer’s plan was immediately shut down as a tongue licked into his mouth rather suggestively.

It was a dangerous game they had started to play all those months ago. A steady build up of taunts, lingering touches, and prolonged stares that had them both crossing the line in their rivalry.

Until one day someone’s patience ran thin and perhaps it was that denying the truth any longer was simply out of the question.

They’d been in a heated spat about some girl or another who had been coming onto Seifer so much that it was impossible for the ice prince not to notice. Of course, then Seifer had decided to pick at old wounds involving Rinoa who had promptly acted on a wondering eye after the war and ditched Squall relatively quickly for someone who wasn’t so cold all the time.

Squall got up in Seifer’s face and before either of them knew it, instinct, rage or both took over and Seifer had Squall backed up against the wall, effectively pinning him thee before silencing him with a harsh kiss. 

\--And Squall  _reciprocated_  and clawed at Seifer to keep him close, his moans becoming lost in his rival turned something else’s unforgiving kisses and forceful tongue that kept  _insisting_  on getting a taste.

They ended up fucking right there against the wall in a way that was so open and raw that it easily became an addiction for them both.

“Come on now, don’t be shy princess. You know you love it when I open you up wide and shove my cock deep inside..” Seifer stated hotly over Squall’s lips, pushing his hips forward to let him feel the obvious hardness that had formed against the clothed clefts of his ass. The blond loved how tight the commander would wear his pants since it always gave him something to stare at.

“Seifer, shut up and fuck me.”

That was all it took for any inhibitions to vanish.

Seifer was always filthy during their moments of debauchery. Truthfully it only served to get Squall off even more.

Through hasty touches in preparation and ridding themselves of unnecessary layers of clothing, the ex-knight continued in his vivid descriptions. The volumes of filthy muttered with a flick of his tongue along Squall’s ear and down to his neck, where he was sure to leave a mark or two as a reminder of that very event.

“You really have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to fuck you against this window.”

Squall let a low, rough moan escape as Seifer pressed him face-first against said glass. The feeling of that cock steadily pushing inside of him made him inhale sharply as that dire need to be filled was being quenched.

Seifer wanted to be the one to see Squall in this way. Having the brunet so open and vulnerable had been pleasing in more ways than one, not to mention how rough he was able to be.

He didn’t have to worry about breaking the other. They were on equal footing both on the battlefield and in the bed. Realistically that only made the sex that much better.

The commander of Balamb was quite a sight. It would be a surprising thing to see how Squall was pressed against the glass, pre-cum having already leaked and smeared along it. Sweat beaded on his fair-skin, his shirt and uniform jacking having been pushed open for Seifer’s harsh bites to be marred along his skin.

“You love it. Say you love this.”

“ _Seifer_.” Squall tried to say it in a warning tone, but it was half-hearted given how breathy and broken his words were.

“ _Say it_.”

The insistence was there, and Squall bit back a whimper at the way Seifer slowed in his thrusts, the sharp pleasure that had finally started ebbing away because of it.

“I love this.”

‘ _And you_ ’ lingered in the air between them too. Even though Squall didn’t say it, grey-blue eyes clearly reflected it so much so that Seifer couldn’t help but to crane his head in to kiss Squall as roughly as he fucked him.


End file.
